


Isolophilia

by codalovesanime



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, How Do I Tag, Multi, Smut, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codalovesanime/pseuds/codalovesanime
Summary: Margo was 4 when the police first brought her home. Now, that is why she is currently standing on top of a parking building roof
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi, Itoshi Rin/Shidou Ryuusei, Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi, Shidou Ryuusei/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Blue Lock fanfiction. This is also my first time using Margo in one of my books. I know there will be lots of typos, but I dont care.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Smut, Underage Vaping, Underage Sex, Swearing, Male X Male moments, Death, Suicide Mentions, Fire, Murder, Badass Woman

Margo had always been surrounded by police. That's why no-one was suprised when the police brought her home at the age of 4.

So that's why, now, shes in her current situation.

>~<

'Get on your knees and put your hands behind your back!' The police shouted at the figure.

Not showing their face, the figure just continued walking in the opposite direction to the police, making their way to the elevator. 

'Last chance before we shoot!!'

Pressing the button, the figure turned and looked at the cops. 

'Shoot then. Let's see how well it goes if you shoot a child.'

As the police tried to calculate what the figure had said, the elevator door opened and they walked in.

'Hey!' The cops shouted, firing.

Unfazed, the figure pressed the button to shut the doors.

One of the bullets hit the figures leg, but they seemed to not notice. As for the other bullets, they simply hit the back of the elevator before the doors closed.

'What the fuck?!' One of the police cussed.

>~<

The figure stood in the elevator, leaning against the back wall.

'Fuck this shit.' They said, pulling their hood off their head.

When the elevator stopped, the figure walked out and stood in the parking lot, looking out across the city.

'Still the best spot.' They said.

Suddenly their was a bang, a bullet whipping inches from their face.

'Shit.'

>~<

'Name?' The officer said.

'Margo Taichi.' The figure said as they sat at the table, hands cuffed.

'Age?'

'You already know my age, dumbass.'

'Margo. This is the 3rd time this week.'

'And? Back home, there are people who steals 3 times a day.'

'That's not a good influence.'

'Can I just go already?' She groaned.

Sighing, the male uncuffed her hands and opened the door.

'Go grab your stuff then wait for Ana out the front.'

'Thanks, Daichi. See you tomorrow.'

'Dont say that, Margo.'

>~<

'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, MARGO?!!' Ana shouted at the girl as they sat in the car. 'HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COVER YOU?!!'

'THEN DONT!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!'

The car went silent, neither talking until they got back to the house.

'Margo.' Ana said calmly. 'I'm serious. I cant keep covering for you. One day, you're gonna run into people who wont just let you go.'

'And when I meet those people, I'll be fine.' The girl replied, storming up the stairs.

'Dont go up there. I just made dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'Oh come on, Margo.'

>~<

'Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.' Margo said as she sat on the roof of the house. 'Its me again.'

Taking in a breath, she moved the vape from her mouth, breathing out the vapour.

'Today was rough. But it wasnt my hardest one. I got what I needed after all.'

This had become a routine for the girl. Every night, climb out her window into the roof, talking to her parents while vaping.

'It was fun though. I do enjoy the thrill I get. My leg will probs feel funny in the morning, but oh well. That's delayed pain for ya.'

She was a out to take another breath from the vape when she heard a bottle shatter down the side of the building.

Crawling to the edge, she looked down to see 2 figures surrounding a child.

'Shit.'

She quickly climbed back in her window and ran down the stairs and outside.

'Hey!' She shouted at the figures. 'Leave them alone.'

Both figure looked at her, instantly going back to the child.

'Hey!! Dont ignore me, you punks!!' 

'Piss off.' One said.

'Why are girls so annoying?' They thought.

Suddenly, Margo's foot met the figures face.

'DONT TELL ME TO PISS OFF!!!' Margo screamed.

Now that she was closer up, she could see their faces and features.

'This dudes tall, and he has a strong structure. I cant even tell what gender the other one is.'

Landing on her feet, she walked over to the child, seeing it was a girl.

'Come here.' She whispered, putting her hand out.

The little girl obligingly took her hand, gently but quickly being dragged inside.

'Ana. I've got someone. They're at the door.' She shouted before leaving again.

Running back outside, she found the figures close to the door.

'Hey. This way.' She shouted, running down the street.

'If I can get them away from home, then I'll be able to take one of the tunnels home.'

Without realizing, one of the figures ran past her, ramming into her, pushing her onto the road.

'Shit. They're fast.'

Seeing a car, she fell onto her stomach, the car rushing over her. When she stood back up, she saw one of the figures standing right above her. They grabbed her collar and dragged her off the road, pinning her to the wall.

'You need to learn to mind your own business missy.' He said.

'Its hard when people like you show up.'

'What do you mean people like me?'

'People dumb enough to kidnap a child right next to an orphanage.'

The male smashed her head against the wall.

'Dont call me dumb.'

'Its the trust sorry.'

Again, her head was smashed against the wall. Seeing the other figure, Margo stared.

'Now that I can see properly, I can see he's male. He just has long hair.'

'Put her down.' The new arrival said. 'We need to get back.'

'What? To kidnapping kids next to orphanage?'

Yet again, her head hit the wall.

'STOP SMASHING MY FUCKING HEAD AGAINST THE WALL!!!' She shouted, kicking her leg up to hit his stomach.

The male doubled over in pain, letting go of Margo.

'I should leave while I can, but seeing him in pain just makes me wanna kill him.'

Deciding to leave it, she started walking down the road back to the orphanage.

'Running, are you, orphan?'

At this name, she spun around kicking him square in the nose.

'If you dont wanna lose your brains, don't call me that.' She said calmly.

Continuing her abuse, she kicked him in the groin, grabbing his hair as he bent over.

'And if you wish to keep your organs, you'll leave me the fuck alone.'

'You really lost this one, Ryuusei.' The other said.

Margi just glared at him, before dropping "Ryuusei" and walking away.

>~<

The next morning, Margo woke up with all the pain from yesterday's events.

'FUCKING STUPID PAIN!!!'

Sitting up, she could feel the back of her head swollen, her leg burning, and her wrist numbs.

'Ana. It happened again.

>~<

After taking pain killers and wrapping her wrist and leg, Margo had gotten up and walked to the park.

'Its always the same during the day.' She complained to herself, tipping backwards on the swing.

Taking out her phone, she decided to check the papers.

'Huh. Mafia Gang Sightings. That sounds interesting.'

Opening the tab, she nearly fell off the swing.

'The fuck!!' She shouted.

Looking at the image again, she did fall off her swing.

'I bet up a fucking mafia boy.'


	2. S

Reading the article (after getting back on the swing), Margo quickly discovered that there was about 10 of them in the gang.

'Sweet. I met 2 of them and memorized their faces. Also, for mafia members, they were pretty weak.'

Looking up from her phone, she hadnt noticed how quickly time had gone.

'Shit. It's dark already.' She thought, getting off the swing. 'Damnit. Ana's gonna kill me.'

She was about ½ way home when she got a tingle in her back.

'Who's there and what the fuck do you want?' She said, not turning around.

When there was no answer, she planted her feet, taking her hands out of her pockets.

'I'll ask again. Who's there and what the fuck do you want?'

Again, no answer. 

'Fine then.' 

Bouncing off her feet, she flipped herself backwards, kicking the intruder in the back of the head before landing on their back, holding them down. 

'Who the fu-' 

Looking at the person under her, she rolled her eyes, getting off them.

'If it isnt the gingerbread man himself.' She said mockingly, walking away. 'Let me guess. The princess is here too.'

Coming out of nowhere, another figure appeared.

'You know you could be less aggressive.' Kunigami said.

'You could stop stalking me.'

Getting up, Kunigami chased after Margo, grabbing her shoulder.

'DONT TOUCH ME!!!' She shouted.

Taken back, the ginger let her, backing away.

'What do you want?' She asked in a calm manner, taking out her vape.

'You shouldn't vape.'

'Do you think I care? What do you want?'

'Isagi wants you to-'

'No.' Margo interrupted.

'You didnt even-'

'I'm not joining your little gang. From what I've seen, it's no fun cause yall are weak.'

'What do you mean what you've seen?'

'Yall not read the web? There was a mafia sighting. I bet one of them up after they decided to try harm a kid next door.'

Both males stared at each other, their eyes widening.

'Anyway.' Margo continued, breathing out the vapour. 'See ya.'

'What will it take for you to just help?' Kunigami asked.

'Adopt me. Then I legally have to.'

Both males looked at eachother again before looking back to her, knky to see she'd disappeared.

'This'll be entertaining for Isagi.'

>~<

'Taichii. Hey, Taichii.' One of the smaller boys repeatedly said, shaking the girls shoulder.

'I told you to just call me Margo, Natsu.' The older said, stirring awake.

'Someones here to see you.'

Rolling over, she looked at the clock to see 11:28.

'But it's still so early.'

'Mom wants you up.'

'Ok. Ok. I'm getting up.'

Groaning, the girl stood up, leaning back til her spine cracked.

'There we go.'

She barely had her shirt on as she got downstairs to Ana's office. Upon seeing the guests, she turned around and began walking back up the stairs.

'I saw you Margo. Get back here.' Ana called.

Rolling her eyes, she retraced her steps back to the office.

'Good morning, lazy bones. This is Yoichi and Meguru.' Ana said, waving a hand at the 2 males in the room. 'They have requested to adopt you.'

'Great.' She said sarcastically.

'She's sarcastic. Just like one of the others.'

Margo's features didnt change. She just kept her face blank.

'Anyway.' Ana said, breaking the silence. 'Do you wanna go grab your stuff then meet us back down here?'

'Yep.' She replied without hesitation.

She instantly bolted up the stairs, slamming her door and cursing.

'DAMNIT KUNIGAMI!!! YOU SMART BASTARD!!! I MEANT THAT AS A FUCKING JOKE!!!'

Hearing a knock on the door, she went silent.

'Come in.'

Natsu opened the door with a piece of paper.

'What's that?'

Showing the paper, Margo saw a drawing of balloons and vivid colors.

'Congratulations on getting adopted.' The boy sung.

Smiling, Margo lifted the small boy into a hug.

'I'm gonna miss you, Natsu.'

'I'm gonna miss you too.'

>~<

After farewelling Ana, the 3 had gotten into the car and began on their way.

'So you're Margo right, or would you rather we call you Tachii?'

'Drop the damn act, Isagi. I know Ginger told you.'

'Actually, it was Chirgiri.' Bachira pointed out.

'Oh well sorry I dont know everything.'

'Kunigami told us you know a lot though.'

'Dont know where he got that bullshit.'

All 3 stopped talking and they sat there in comfortable silence.

After driving ½ way across the city, the car suddenly turned down and alleyway, leading to a garage.

'Nice hiding spot.' Margi admitted.

Isagi stopped the car and everyone got out.

'Do the police never come this way or do you guys just find an excuse?'

'Both.'

Unlocking a door at the back, Margo instantly noticed how it didnt lead to another room, but an elevator.

'Smart.'

Entering the elevator, Margo stood between the 2.

'Considering they're older than me, they're both kinda short.'

'I hope you 2 know that I'm your daughter now.'

'Yep.'

'I also hope Ana told you I'm a shit.'

'Nope. Kunigami told us that.'

'That's something Ginger would do.'

The doors opened to reveal a room, 8 others spread around it.

As soon as they saw Margo and the boys, their eyes widened.

'Who the fuck is he?' Raichi asked aggressively.

'Its bad to assume someones gender before hearing their voice.' Margo said blankly.

The white haired male quickly stood up, towering over Margo.

'You wanna fight, shortass?'

'Only if youre prepared to lose.'

Raichi grabbed her collar, lifting her off the ground.

'You really wanna do this, cause I can make people uncomfortable real quickly.' Margo said with a smirk.

'Just try it, pipsqueak.'

Giving a quick chuckle, Margo crossed her eyes and let her tongue hang out of her mouth.

'Please daddy~ I behaved~'

The taller blushed a deep red, letting her collar go. Margo just snickered to herself as she saw several other faces in the room turn red.

'This'll be interesting.' She said.

'W-Who are you?' One of them asked.

'Your bosses daughter.' Margo said with a straight face.

Everyone looked at her as if she'd told the biggest lie ever, looking to Isagi for confirmation.

'She is.'

'WHO DID YOU FUCK?!!' Gagamaru shouted.

'Adopted daughter!' Margo shouted back.

'Why did you adopt some cocky teenager?'

'Cause she-'

'How old exactly do you think I am?' Margo interrupted.

'16-18?'

There was silence before she broke out laughing.

'Yall think I'm 16m?! Pfftt!'

The boys just watched as she had her laugh. Suddenly she stopped, looking at them with complete seriousness.

'Why the fuck would you think I'm 15?'

'Height.' 'Voice tone.' 'Features.' 'Cockiness.'

Margo nodded to each other the reasons.

'Fair point.'

'Her old are you then?' Kuon asked.

'14.' She said blankly.

'14?!!' Kunigami said from the back, spitting out his drink.

'I expected you of all people to know that, Ginger.'

'You told us you were 15 when we first met you.'

'You said I looked 15 and I said ok.'

'Anyways.' Bachira said, changing the topic. 'We got her cause she said being part of a mafia would be boring.'

'That's seriously the only reason?'

'Pretty much.'

'Can she even fight? Or does she protect herself with her cockiness?'

'You wanna have an actual fight, Polar Bear?' Margo said.

'THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!!!'

'You heard me.'

'That's it!' Raichi shouted, swinging his fist at her.

Not taking her hands out of her pocket, she jumped over his hand, landing on his arm. Due to the sudden weight, Raichi fell face first into the ground. 

Margo rested her foot on top of his head, pressing his face further into the ground.

'Next time you wanna try fight me, I wont hesitate to break your arm.' She whispered.

Getting off him, she smiled, looking at everyone before looking at Isagi.

'This might just be fun.'


	3. O

Margo had been given the room futherest down the tunnel, which she had no problem with.

'It means less people will pass my door.'

She was in her room, holding herself upside down while scrolling through social media.

'Huh? Another sighting? This mafia really needs to get their game together.'

As she read more, there was a knock on her door, followed by Kunigami entering.

'What do you want Ginger?'

'I- how long have you been holding that handstand?'

'46 minutes. Now what do you want?'

'Isagi wants you.'

She rolled her eyes, bouncing off her hand and landing on her feet.

'Give me a minute.'

The male left, letting Margo put on her normal shirt before leaving.

>~<

'Where did you see Team V?'

'Team V?'

'The other mafia.'

'Found them next to the orphanage attacking a child.'

'Did you see where they went afterwards?'

'Nope. I left first. Left them pretty battered though.' Margo said, adding a chuckle at the end.

'This was 2 days ago?'

'Yep.'

Looking at a screen, the rest of the gang entered the room.

'10 members. All male. We don't know who the boss is. Who wants to go?'

'I will.' Margo said quickly.

'You havent even been part of this mafia for 2 hours.' Raichi said.

'Yeah. But I've actual met them, and bet one of them up pretty bad. And he actually landed a punch.'

Smiling, she looked back at Isagi.

'Margo will go, along with Chirgiri, who'll play as her friend. Kunigami will be on camera's.'

'Got it.'

>~<

'Why do I need to wear this?' Margo complained in the car.

'I think you look pretty.' Chirgiri stated.

'Do you know how fucking uncomfortable I am?!'

'Dont all girls wear this type of think back in America?'

'I didnt. I always wear an oversized shirt, shorts and potentially a hoodie if it's cold. I barely even wear shoes.'

Margo was currently sat in a rather bright outfit, consisting of a long sleeve rainbow cropped shirt, Jean's, and yellow converses.

'Why couldn't I just wear a hoodie and leggings?'

'You said you were wearing a oversized shirt and shorts when you saw them?'

'Yeah.'

'Then they wont recognize you wearing bright clothing.'

'I think spraying my hair a different color and straightening it was enough.'

'Yeah. But you can never be too safe in the mafia world.'

>~<

The 3 had tracked Team V to a gas station on the other side of the city.

Pulling up, they all went over the plan.

'When we get in, you'll have to do all the talking.' Chirgiri said.

'What? Why?'

'Cause my voice will give away my gender.'

'Oh. So you're pretending to be a female.'

'WHY ELSE WOULD I BE WEARING A SKIRT?!!' 

'I dont know. Thought you were having a femboy moment.'

'Anyway.' Kunigami said before an argument could start. 'I'll go in the back to the cameras and keep an eye on everything.'

'Yep.' The other 2 agreed.

Getting out, Kunigami went around the back of the station while Chirgiri and Margo went inside.

'Act.' Chirgiri whispered to Margo as they entered.

Margo nodded, looking around the shop. Noticing the 2 in a group 3, she began walking their way.

'Yeah no. I'm not driving.' Margo said, adjusting her voice to a slightly more japanese accent.

Chirgiri started doing signals with his hands, which Margo responded to.

'Yes I know sign language.' She signed.

Chirgiri told her something to which she rolled her eyes.

'Well you should've brought your own charger.'

The 2 moved closer to the group, seemingly looking for iPhone chargers.

As they got closer, Margo heard the group whispering.

'I can get the one with red hair.' One whispered.

'Bet. She doesn't even look like she'd want a boy friend.'

Suddenly, Margo grabbed Chirgiri's wrist, dragging him over to the boys.

'Hey uh... my friends here just wanted to say you guys are really hot.'

'Oh really.' The one Margo remembered from the other night said with a smirk.

'Yeah. She just has speech problems and wanted me to tell you cause she didnt know if you guys knew sign language or not.'

Chirgiri tapped Margo's shoulder, moving his hands around.

'She wants to know if she can get a picture with you guys?'

'Sur-'

'No.' A new voice interrupt.

For a second, Margo thought Chirgiri had said it, before realizing who it was.

'Oh come one, Ryuusei. Why not? They're just 2 pretty girls.'

"Ryuusei" walked up to Margo, towering over her.

'Nice try hiding.' He said in perfect English.

Margo eyes widened. Before she knew, the taller had kicked her legs out from under hand and was holding her down with his foot.

Alarmed, Chirgiri quickly grabbed a plastic bottle off the shelf, smacking ti against Ryuusei's head before running out of the station.

'Looks like your little friend left you.' Ryuusei said with a smirk.

Picking her up by the neck, he pointed her at the security camera.

'Come out you fucker, otherwise she's ours.'

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' Margo's minds said repeatedly.

An idea popping into her head, she flung her leg up, wrapping it around the boys arm, moving all her weight to his arm.

'I don't care how strong you are. You cant suddenly lift me without hesitation.' Margo said as she heard a crack in his shoulder, followed by a grunt.

Feeling his hand release her neck, she jumped up, kicking him in the side of his head.

'Get her you idiots!' Ryuusei shouted at the other 2.

Seemingly finally realizing the situation, the other 2 males sprung to life, chasing after her.

'Shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to jhopeszn on Wattpad who originally used the gas station scene


	4. L

'Its more than likely we'll have a run in with Team Z.' Rin said to Ryuusei.

'Really? And what tells you that, RinRin.'

'Cause why else would they send a child to attack you.'

'She didnt attack me.'

'Hmm. Really?' Rin said, sitting himself on the tallers lap. 

(Also, give me credit, I literally reread every chapter they were in together to figure out who was taller.)

'Mm. What you gonna do? Kiss me better?'

'If you can catch that girl, then you'll get more than just a kiss.'

>~<

'How the fuck did they know we'd find them?' Margo said, slamming the door to the camera room shut.

'I think they wanted us here.' Chirgiri pointed out.

'But why?'

There was a bang on the door as Team V tried to get in.

'Give us the girl and we'll let the rest of you go on your merry way.'

'WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME?!!' Margo shrieked.

'We need to get her out of here.' Kunigami said to Chirgiri, who nodded in agreement.

'Quick. Take the keys and run out the front. Start the car and wait 30 seconds. If we aren't out, go without us.'

'What?'

'3, 2, 1-'

'You're a bitch, Ginger.'

'Go.'

She planted her feet, shooting out of the small room and outside the front door.

Looking back inside, she saw the station owner, terror painting his face.

She quickly ran back in, slamming a $100 (roughly 10000 yen) onto the counter.

'I'm sorry about all this.' She said before running back outside.

Just as she was about to get in the car, she heard a shout of pain from the other side of the station.

'Kunigami.' She gasped.

Ignoring what he had said, she ran around the station, only to see Kunigami on his knees.

'Shit.'

Without any form of thought, she bolted at Ryuusei. Swinging her legs around his neck, she flipped back, sending him flying into the ground.

'Leave my friends alone!!' She shouted.

There was a bang as a bullet hit her arm. Everyone looked at her as she gave it a quick glance, ignoring it completely.

She instead kicked the gun out of Reo's hand, kicking him with extreme force under the chin.

'The 3rd one ran away.' She thought as she looked at the 2 remaining.

'Are you guys ok?' She asked, acknowledging the blood covering Kunigami's leg.

'Y-Yep.' He said, hesitantly standing.

Margo quickly run to his aid, wrapping his hand over her shoulders.

'What do we do with them?' She asked.

'Leave them. Theres no point in taking them back if one of thems already gone.'

'That's besides the point at the moment. Does your arm not fucking hurt?'

'It- I'll explain once we get back.'

>~<

'So, you wanna explain something to us?' Kunigami said, barging in.

Again, he found her doing a handstand while scrolling through Instagram.

'What the fuck? Didnt you just get shot in the arm?'

'I'm fine. It wont hurt until tomorrow.'

Coming down smoothly from the handstand, she bent her back back until its cracked.

'I've learnt to distract myself from pain. If I its coming, then I'll focus on something else. Thats why bullets dont hurt much.'

'Its that why you can stay in a handstand for ages?'

'... YOU WAKE UP AT 5 FUCKING AM TO WORK OUT!!!'

>~<

'So, she bet you up again?' Rin asked a now bleeding Ryuusei.

'She didn't beat me up. There were 2 others there.'

'So they beat you up?'

'I- no. She bet me up.'

'Exactly. Now look up.'

Following his orders, Ryuusei looked up, only to be met by a kick on the face, which was followed up by the shorter yanking his head up by his hair.

'Dont lose her next time.' Rin said.

'Yes, sir.' Ryuusei said, wiping the blood off his face.

>~<

'Hey, Dad.' Margo said, walking into Isagi's office.

'Please dont call me that.'

'Your own fault. You adopted me.'

'What do you want?'

'Do you guys have anywhere high that I can breathe from?'

'Not that I know of.'

Groaning, Margo left the room, putting on her shoes.

'Where are you going?' Kunigami asked, appearing out of nowhere.

'Going to find the closest parking building to I can breathe.'

'I hope you know how dangerous that is.'

'I hope you didnt get shot in the eye and know I can defend myself.'

Ignoring the boy, she began walking back to her room, grabbing a hoodie.

'Margo. I'm serious. It isnt safe to go out.'

Rolling her eyes, she looked at the boy.

'If I can beat you at a handstand contest, will you let me fucking go?'

The taller hesitated, before nodding.

'You beat me at a handstand contest, and you can go.'

'Deal.' Margo said, swinging her momentum.

Both turned their bodies upside down, holding themselves up with their hands. 

'I know that you know fully well we can both hold a handstand for well over an hour.'

'I know.' Margo said, adjusting get weight to one arm.

Kunigami watched fascinatedly as Margo lifted one of her hands, reaching into her pocket. Pulling out her vape, she inhaled before blowing out rings at the males face, causing him to lose his balance.

'That was a dirty move, kid.' He said, standing up.

'Yeah well. I dont care.' She replied, walking back down the tunnel on her hands.

'Now you're just being cocky.'

'What? Me? Never.'

Smiling, she rolled her feet fowards, landing softly on her feet.

'I'll be back soon.'

'Dont turn off your phone.'

'I'll call you when I get there.'

>~<

The night air had crept under Margo's hoodie, trailing along her skin. 

The closest parking building was about a 20 minute walk, but Margo didnt care. If it was high enough and outside, she was satisfied.

Walking up to the entrance, she saw that it was in fact locked.

'Argh.' She groaned. 'I cant be bothered climbing today.'

Looking around, she ran over to one of the pillars, wrapping her fingers around it tightly.

'This is gonna give me blisters.' She thought as she pulled her body weight up.

Let me just say this. Lifting 58kg up a thin pillar with no known grip is difficult.

Reaching the brim of the 2nd floor, she swung her leg up, latching it onto the metal pole.

'I hate this part.' 

Letting go of the pillar, she hung upside down by her feet 20ft off the ground.

'And, snap.' She shouted, flicking her body backwards, planting her feet solidly onto the metal brim.


	5. O

Margo had taken her hoodie off, using it as a pillow type of thing as she lay on the top level of the parking lot, blowing rings into the sky.

'The stars are pretty tonight.' She said to herself.

Her phone buzzed and she looked to see Kunigami calling.

'Hello?'

'You didnt call when you got there.'

'Bold of you to assume I got there at all. Who knows? I may have run away like with my last 3 families.'

'What time exactly do you plan on getting back?'

'When I need to charge my vape.'

'Set time?'

'45 minutes, otherwise my arm will hurt while I'm walking.'

She sat there in comfortable silence. 

'Did Isagi actually adopt you?'

'Both he and Bachira did. I saw the papers.'

'They're like 3 years older than you.'

'Oh well. I can lie about my age. Worst comes to worst, I can say they're my brothers.'

She was about to blow another ring when she heard glass shatter behind her.

'I'll call you back.' She said, ignoring Kunigami's blabbering as she hung up.

Walking over in the direction of the noise, she found a glass bottle shattered behind a trash bin.

'The fuck is there?!' She shouted.

Taking a breath of her vape, she blew it around her.

Seeing the cloud move, she kicked her leg up, hearing a grunt as she hit something.

'Shit.'

Quickly retracting her foot, she flipped backwards, landing her foot square on the imposter's head.

'Little shit.' They replied.

'Fuck.' She cussed, instantly recognizing the voice.

Jumping backwards, she spun around, grabbing her hoodie and running.

'Not so fast.' Reo said, suddenly appearing, grabbing her wrist.

Smiling, Margo let her wrist go weak. 

'What? You want a Round 2?'

'You're one cocky lady.'

'How old are you?' She asked calmly.

'What type of question is that?' Reo asked.

'A sensible one.'

Smirking, she grabbed his wrist, kicking his legs out from under him.

'Ya know, I never caught your name. Care to tell me?'

'Not particularly.' Reo said, pulling her down with him.

'Shame.'

Releasing her grip, she flicked up, running away from the boy.

'You're kinda slow for someone with long legs.' Ryuusei said, running after her.

'That's 'cause I'm only jogging, Spiderman.'

Looking ahead of her, she saw the ledge of the building.

'What you gonna do? Jump?' The taller said with a smirk.

'Bold of you to think I wont.'

Grinning at the boy slowing down, she jumped, catching her feet on the brim of the building. Swinging herself inwards, she flew onto the lower level.

'Fuck that hurt.' She cussed,

Pushing herself up, she whipped herself down, noticing the blood stains appearing on her clothes.

'Fuck. I didn't have anything to distract myself with.'

She was about to calm down when she suddenly heard shouting.

'I cant fucking run fast enough to get away from Ryuusei. I cant fight 2 of them head on, and the only way out is to jump, whichll leave only a small space for catching something to soften the landing, so until i can get rid of them, that's a no.'

Realizing just how stuck she was in this situation, she did the only thing that came to her mind.

Call Kunigami.

'Are you still at the parking building?'

'You know how you said it was a bad idea? I'm beginning to see your point.'

'I'm on my way.'

'Thanks.'

Hanging up, she was about to run when suddenly someone yanked her by the hair.

'Aha.' She gasped, suddenly finding herself pinned to the wall.

'So scared you had to call someone did you?' Shidou said.

'Dont get too confident blondey.'

'You really are cocky, arent you? Let's see how cocky you are in a few seconds.'

A shiver went down Margo's spine when she felt Shidou's hand under her shirt, slowly creeping up.

'I hope you know you're a p-perv.' Margo said, an unwanted stutter added to her sentence.

'What? You scared now?'

She held her breath as his hands got further up her stomach.

'I dont like this. I want to punch him, but my body wont let me.'

'S-Stop. P-Please.'

'You didnt listen to me whenever I asked, so why should I listen to you?'

Not knowing what to say, she bluttered out the first thing that came to her mind.

'Cause I'm fucking 14!!' She shrieked.

Within the 30 seconds it took Shidou to realise what she'd said, she had kicked him in the stomach.

'I'm gonna fucking lose my mind.'

Not wanting to get caught, she ignored everything her head was saying, running up to the top level.

'The only way I'm leaving this building is jumping from the highest point and hoping like hell I catch something.'

As she got to the top level, she noticed that none of the males were there.

'Shit. Where the fuck did they go?'

Without warning, she kicked her leg up. Her eyes widened when she felt someone catch it.

'Fuck.'

'Dont even try kick me.' Rin said in a monotone voice.

'Who the fuck are you?!' 

'That doesn matter for the time being. What matters is how quickly you can distract yourself.'

Confused, she quickly understood when he snapped her ankle.

Trying her best to not think about the pain, he kicked her feet out from under her, causing her to fall harshly onto her back.

'I dont care how old you are. You're still a threat.'

Unable to make words from the amount of pain she was in, she latched her non-broken foot around the back of his heel, flicking it back.

As he feel, she quickly kicked him aggressively square in the nose.

'I don't care what you think I am. I can still beat your ass.'


	6. P

'Did she say where she was?' Chirgiri asked as Kunigami drove.

'Shes at the closest parking building which is about 7 minutes away.'

'Why did you let her go?'

'She won a bet.'

The shorter looked at the taller with a blank face.

'You sure are a child.'

>~<

Finally finding something to distract herself with, Margo stood up on her ankle, ignoring the extreme pain. She walked over to Rin, who was now getting up with a blood nose. Before he could, Margo punched him, making him fall back. Even after he fell, she continued punching him til her knuckles were white. That was when she grabbed his shirt collar.

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME?!!!' She screamed at his face.

Bot answering, Rin tried to hit Margo, only for her to grab his wrist, pinning it down.

'Answer the question before I lose my shit.'

'Cause you're strong.' Rin admitted. 'And you have good technic.'

'That's bullshit!! 2 of you started attacking me before they'd even seen me fight properly.'

'Then care to explain why Ryuusei came back with a blood nose and beaten up face?'

'Do you wanna see why?' Margo's asked, raising his fist. 'Cause it wont take many more hits for you to look the same.'

Smirking, Rin held Margo's wrist, flipping them so he was on top of her.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' He said.

'Get off me!'

'I'll get off you, if you agree to come with us.'

'Dream on.'

With a sigh, Rin got off her.

'Girls sure are difficult to work with.' He said, dragging her across the car park.

'Let me go!!'

'You want me to let you go?' He said, swinging her off the building.

'I cant catch anything.'

There was a pull on the front of her shirt as he grabbed her.

'You have 2 choices now. Come with us, and I'll save you, or argue, and I'll let you go.'

Gulping, Margo thought of everything.

'Theres nothing to grip onto cause it's the opposite side of the building, so I cant save myself to land safely.'

As if to tease her, Rin let go and caught her quickly again.

'Stop. Dont let me go. I'll go with you, just dont drop me.'

'Hmm. That's what I thought.' Rin said, pulling her in off the ledge.

She instantly gripped onto him for reassurance.

'Someones getting close now.'

>~<

'Are you sure she was here? Its completely locked up. The only way to get in would be to climb.' Chirgiri stated.

'I know I've known her longer, but I think you've known her long enough to know that's exactly what she'd do.' Kunigami replied. 'Where's her phone?'

Opening his own phone, Chirgiri began typing in several things.

'You have been blocked by this device.' Chirgiri read aloud.

'She blocked you?'

'I don't think she had much of a choice.' Chirgiri said, noticing how quickly she had moved around before he was blocked.

'Someone was chasing her, then she suddenly stopped here.' The boy stated, pointing at a location.

>~<

'What exactly do you expect me to do when I can't move my hands.' Margo said, aiming towards the ropes tying her hands behind her back.

'Get creative.' The newcomer said.

He was a tall boy, with white hair and aqua blue eyes.

'I hope you know Rin tried to break my ankle.'

'Be glad the boss even considers you as a threat.'

'He's your boss?!! Dude's kinda easy to beat.',

'He only went easy on you cause he wanted to use you. He could've snapped your neck off if he wanted to.'

'I dont see why or what you plan on using me for, but my deal was I'd come with you. I never said I'd help.'

'You have too much confidence.' 

'So you gonna tell me your name, or will I just have to call you a snowflake?"

'Nagi.'

'Nice. Taichii.'

There was a second of silence before Nagi decided to break it.

'You're American, arent you?'

'What tells you that?

'The way you speak. You can change from an American accent to a Japanese one.'

'Hah. You ever been to America, Nagi?'

'No.'

'Its ok. I prefer Japan though. And to answer your question, I'm ½ Japanese, ½ American.'

'Nice. That'll explain a bit of your height.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'American are usually tall, right?'

'Hmm, sometimes. Though I dont see what you mean explains my height. You're full Japanese and an utter bean pole.'

'Someone seems to have made friends quickly.' 

Both looked at the source of the sound to see Rin leaning against the wall.

'I'm sorry.' Nagi said quietly.

'I guess she's got many hidden talents. It's not easy to get Nagi to have a full conversation.'

'Its isnt much of a talent to get someone to talk.' Margo said, confused by the males words.

'He was the one who started the conversation. Sure, he seems like the quiet kid, but is it really that much of a deal that I held a conversation.'

Margo was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a suddenly yank on her wrists.

'Ow.'

'Get up.' Rin said.

'Why? Will I make RinRin sad if I dont?' Margo said, licking her teeth as she got up onto her feet.

'Dont call me that.'

'You kidnapped me. I can call you whatever I want.'

>~<

'This place stinks of cigarettes.' Margo complained as she sat in Rin's office.

'Dont make it sound like you've never smoked.'

'I dont smoke. I vape.' Margo admitted.

'Never smoked?'

'I dont like the taste of smoke.'

'Hmm.'

As if to just annoy her, Rin lit a cigarette, breathing in the blowing out the smoke.

'I hate you.'

'Mmm. Ok then.'

Margo was taken back as her mouth was filled with smoke.

It took her a few seconds before she breathe the smoke out her noses focusing on the other things.

'His hands are cold but his lips are warm.'


	7. H

In the short period of 2 minutes, Margo found herself sitting on Rins lap, kissing him passionately.

(Before anyone says anything, just a reminder that Rin is 16 and Margo is 14, coming onto 15)

Parting for air, Margo found herself coughing, small clouds of smoke erupting from her lungs.

'Smoking definitely ain't for you if you cough from a little bit.' Rin said.

'Cause I dont smoke.' 

'Hmm.'

Margo shivered when she felt his hands running up her back under her shirt. She unconsciously arched her back, moving her wrists around in the ropes.

'Someones squirmy.' 

'Mm.'

Margo wasnt one who was necessarily a fan of touch. She always tried to keep people away from touching her. But sometimes, no often but sometimes, she was ok with it.

'Do you like this?' Rin asked.

Not answering, Margo moved so she had her lips against his neck, nipping it lightly.

'I-I wont give my opinion.'

>~<

'SHES WITH TEAM V?!!' Bachira shouted at the pair. 'WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE EVEN OUTSIDE?!!'

'Calm down, Megeru.' Isagi said. 'It isnt all bad.'

'What do you mean it isnt all bad? Shes been kidnapped.'

'She won't help them. Knowing her, she let herself get caught.'

'Why would she le-'

As if having a realization, Bachira stopped.

'Shes a smart kid.' Bachira agreed.

>~<  
⚠️NSFW WARNING⚠️

'Mmm.' Margo moaned softly as Rin sucked bruises onto her neck and collar bone.

Pulling away, he looked at her.

'Stand up.' He said monotonously.

Obliging, the shorter stood up, quickly being dragged to another part of the room.

'What are yo-'

She voice was taken away as he kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to fall backwards. Expecting to hit the ground, she was suprised when she hit something soft (a couch).

'Huh?' 

Margo's breathe almost left her when Rin crawled over her. Then suddenly she smirked.

Latching her leg around his waist, she flipped them, straddling his waist.

'Dont think that just because you've been in charge so far that I'm a bottom.' She said.

'I wouldnt exactly call you a top.' Rin grinned.

'You cant exactly say much, RinRin.'

'Mm. Really?' He said, running his hands up her sides.

Biting her bottom lip, Margo moved her knee. She almost laughed as Rin let out a moan.

'That was a dirty move.' Rin chuckled.

'Yeah well. I ain't a bottom.'

'We'll test that theory.'

>~<

Back to normal

-timeskip to next day brought to you by bored Nagi-

'Can someone loosen these?' Margo asked, indicating to the ropes binding her wrists.

'Rin said no.'

'Yeah well, soon I'm not gonna have any hands so-'

'We're not taking them off.' Reo interrupted her.

Groaning, she sat on the ground. All the boys watched as she did a backwards roly-poly, moving her tied wrists to the front of her body.

'Well, that was uncomfortable.' She complained as she bit through the rope.

'W-What the fuck?!!' Someone shouted.

'Yall really think I havent been in a situation where I had to escape handcuffs? Ropes arent even a threat at this point.'

'So you left your wrists binded for a whole day, when you could've gotten out of them as soon as they were on?'

'Gotta keep you guys motivated some way. I cant pretend to lose a fight cause I'm naturally violent.'

'I- the fuck!!'

The room went silent as Shidou entered.

'Someones a bit bruised.' Margo said tauntingly.

She continued smirking when he grabbed her by the collar.

'You'll be a bit bruised in a second.' He said aggressively.

'Already am.' She replied, showing the purple marks circling her neck. 'Except mine was from pleasure.'

The taller almost looked jealous at the hickeys on her neck.

'I wouldnt get too cocky, Ryuu. You know how easily I can beat you up.'

Letting go of her collar, Margo smirked up at the boy. 

'Must be fun having a Bisexual boss.' She said. 

'You shouldn't assume someone's sexuality.' Niko said.

'Well, one bisexual knows another.'


	8. I

'So are we just gonna leave the kid to deal with herself, doing who knows what?' Chirgiri asked.

'We cant intervene. If we do, it may disturb any type of plan she has.'

'She'll be fine.' Kunigami said.

'If shes anything like you, I'd say she's already dead.' Raichi said.

'I wouldnt assume that shes the same as me. We didnt find out til about 2 years ago.'

'It doesnt change the fact that you're siblings.'

>~<

'Ow.' Margo said as Reo slammed her against the wall.

'Where you're skills gone?' The taller said, letting her go.

'Dont think that just cause I dont want to fight means my skills have gone.'

'Come at me then.'

Walking out from the wall, Margo cracked her neck, spine and wrists.

'I'll make sure I dont break you too hard, skinny Jean's.'

They hit elbows before Margo kicked Reo's feet out from under him in a flash, his head whacking the floor.

'You have slow reaction time.' Margo said blankly, holding a hand out to help him up.

Reo chuckled as he took it, hoisting himself up.

'Ok then. I'll attack first.'

'Ok then, skinny Jean's. I wont attack til you have.'

They hit elbows and neither moved. Reo stared right at Margo, who stared back with a smirk.

'What is she planning?' 

Without realizing himself, he kicked his leg out in hopes of hitting her stomach. But by the time he had realised anything, Margo was crouching on his knee which was squashed against the ground like his head earlier.

'You need to do some leg excercises, Reo. And possibly something to improve your reaction time.'

'Oh so you do know my name?'

'Of course I know your name.' Margo said, getting off the boy. 'You were one of the first ones a met, and I saw your info page in Rin's office.'

'When were you in- Oh Shit!!!'

Smirking, Margo began walking out of the room.

'Oh come on. We cant be done already?"

'You're too easy to beat. I'm gonna go see if Ryuusei wants to fight.'

'If you can even talk to each other without insulting eachother, I would literally fuck Nagi.'

'Bet.' Margo said with no hesitation. 'I get Ryuusei to talk to me without insulting me, and I dont insult him, and you'll fuck Nagi?'

'Hold on. I think we should add a bit onto this. You make Ryuu moan, and I'll fuck Nagi.'

'Deal.' 

Shaking hands, Margo smirked.

'Thisll be fun.'

>~<

"Hey Ryuusei.' Margo shouted as she watched him and Nagi fight. 'Wanna fight?'

He gave the girl a glance before turning back to Nagi, ignoring her.

'Oh come on, Blondey. You just scared you'll lose? That was it is?'

Before she could process, the taller was holding her above the ground by her collar.

'I wont lose to some cocky kid.'

'Ok then.' Margo said, putting her hands in her pockets. 'Fight me.'

Ryuusei squinted, lowering her.

'What's in it for you? Who did you make a deal with?' Nagi suddenly asked from behind him.

'Good. Someone here is smart. But it doesnt matter. I just want to fight the Blondey.'

'So you want to fight me to win a bet with someone?' Ryuusei asked.

'Pretty much. Also, I know I can win so I made the bet involve you.' She smiled.

The taller folded his arms, looking down on her.

'Who's the bet with?'

'Reo.'

The males features softened. He looked back, walking over and grabbing his stuff.

'So we gonna fight?' Margo asked.

'If you're prepared to lose.'

As they walked, Margo smiled when she passed Reo, she hit his arm.

'I'm winning.'

>~<

'And that's my win again.' Margo said she she crouched on the tallers back.

'Get off me, Short-ass.'

Of course, she didnt listen.

'If you can ask nicely, then I might.'

'Please get off me.'

'What's my name?'

'Short-ass.'

She slide her hand under his shirt, moving up his spine.

'What the fuck are yo- Ngh~'

His word were suddenly cut off by a moan as Margo stabbed her fingers into his spine. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand while she just smirked, stabbing it harder. 

'What's my name?' Margo asked again.

'M-Margo~' Shidou managed to say in a moan.

'Dont moan my name.' She said, getting off him. 'And I think I won that.'

She began walking out of the room when something flipped her, her wrists pinning the ground.

'Argh.' She groaned, feeling the pain quickly hit her spine. 

'You dont get to make me moan, then suddenly leave.' Shidou said, moving his knee between her legs.

'Mmm. I didnt make you moan. You just havent learnt to keep your moans in.'

'You cant just keep your moans in.'

'Wanna test that?'

Before she could process, a gasp left her throat as a cold hand ran up her side.

'Y-Youre not gonna make me moan.' Margo laughed.

'That's not my goal at the moment.' Ryuusei said with a smirk. 

Leaning down, Margo could feel his breath on her lips.

'If you think I'm gonna chicken out, you're very much wrong.' Margo said, slowly clenching then unclenching her fists.

'Someones sure is confident.'

'Well what ya gonna do? Fuck me on the gym floor?'

'Depends how loud you moan.'

'Depends how hard you fuck.'

⚠️Getting into the NSFW⚠️

There was a moment of silence before the space between them was filled.

Margo tried to move her wrists as they quickly fell into sync, but Ryuusei wouldn't let them budge.

'If you wont let me use my hands, then I'll just use my legs.' Margo thought, bending her knee.

She felt the vibrations of the tallers moan on her lips as she hit his hard-on.

His nails slowly dug into the skin on her wrist, causing her to give off a quiet whimper before he loosened his grip.

Parting for air, Margo starred up at the male on top of her.

'Someones vocal." She said with a giggle.

'Oh shut up.'

Margo rolled her eyes before trying to move her wrist again.

'Can you let me go?'

'Oh, look who's asking now?'

'Let me go.'

'What's my name then?'

'Ryuusei Shidou.'

'Nope.'

Margo looked confused for a second before her eyes widened, her face turning red.

'I'm not calling you that.'

'Then I ain't letting you go.'

Margo looked away from him, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Suddenly she felt something soft but wet on her neck.

'D-Dont kiss my neck.' She stuttered.

'Leave it exposed and someones bound to.'

'Just get off me. I'm not calling you that name.'

'You made me say the name you wanted.'

'Cause that was my name!!!'

She looked away again. After about 2 minutes, she finally looked up, excepting defeat.

'Daddy, please get off me.'

'Ok, Short-Ass.'

Letting go of her, she quickly got up, running out of the room. Shidou just smirked as he walked out.

'Nagi. I won the bet.'

Appear out of nowhere, Nagi looked completely devastated.

'How did you even-'

'I forced her to. Didnt give her much of a choice.'

Nagi rolled his eyes, walking away.

'You going to find Purple Bun?'

'Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.'


	9. L

'I won that.' Margo said, punching Reo's shoulder. 'Now you better do your part of the deal.'

'I will. I will. Just give me a second. I don't see why you even think it's that bad.'

'I had to call him fucking daddy.'

'That isnt even that bad. He always called Rin daddy when hes horny.'

'Are you all just gay here?'

Both people were quickly met with hard smacks over the back of the head.

'What the fuck?!' Margo shouted, turning to see Nagi. 'The fuck was that for?!'

'Felt like it.' Nagi replied blankly. 'Reo. Can I talk to you?'

Margo looked at Reo before turning away, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the snickers.

'Uh. Y-Yeah sure.' Reo stuttered.

Nagi quickly grabbed Reo's hand, practically dragging him down the hallway.

Margo smirked, following them from a distance. She nearly laughed aloud when she saw Nagi drag Reo into his room.

'Reo. You sneaky bugger.'

She crawled closer when she suddenly felt a hand cover her mouth.

'Dont scream. Its only me.' Shidou whispered, removing his hand from her face.

'The fuck are you here?'

'Could ask you the same thing.'

'Reo lost a bet, so he has to fuck Nagi.'

'Hah. This could be interesting then.'

'Why?'

'Cause Nagi lost a bet so he has to fuck Reo.'

'What bet did you have?'

'I bet I could make you call me daddy.'

She hand quickly met his cheek as she slapped him.

'I fucking hate you.'

'Oh shut up, Shorty. Anyways, what was your bet?'

'I bet I could make you moan.'

He would have hit her if she hadnt caught his wrist.

'You all have really slow reaction time.' She said, not making eye contact.

'Oh well, sorry, your royal highness. Do we not meet your expectations?'

'No. You dont. You're all weak mafia's. I bet I could beat every one of you 1v1.'

'You cant beat Rin 1v1.'

'Oh, your daddy~' She moaned the last bit mockingly.

'Who the fuck told you about that?'

'Reo.'

'Little bitch.'

'Oh, and another thing. Yall make shitty bets. I could moan Daddy anyday if I wanted to. Fuck, I'd moan it at you if I wanted to.'

'But you dont.'

'I never said that.'

⚠️NSFW WARNING⚠️

(Its basically all smut from here)

Margo's breath hitched as she felt Ryuusei drag a finger up her side.

'You're not gonna make me moan, if that's what you're tryna do.'

'Oh, I dont need to try. I can make you moan.'

'You cant just-'

She went silent as his hand slipped under she shirt, sliding across her chest.

'I hope you know I dont have tits.' She said.

'I can tell from the shirt. My question is why?'

'Imma she/they. Dont need them.'

'I feel like even if you dont have tits, you're still sensitive in that spot.' He said, moving his hand toward said spot.

She suddenly latched her foot over his wrist, yanking it out of her top and hitting the floor.

'If you wanna touch me, you ask.'

'Can I?'

>~<

⚠️STILL NSFW || HIGH WARNING⚠️

'Ahh~' Margo whimpered into the back of her hand.

'That should count as a moan.' Ryuusei said, looking up from her neck.

'N-Not even.'

Margo bit the back of her hand as he moved his hand around her body, under her clothes.

'Y-Youre not gonna make me moan.' 

'Mmm.' 

Ryuusei stood up, giving Margo a few seconds to breath.

'You given up?' She chuckled lightly.

'You just think that.' He said, suddenly grabbing her wrist.

She felt something tighten around her wrists. When she looked up, she saw that her hands had been binded together by rope in a handcuff knot.

'Now. You can't cover your mouth.' Shidou said, moving back around on top of her.

'You're still not gonna make me m- argh~'

She turned a bright red as a moan finally escaped her mouth.

'I say I win that one.' Shidou said, looking up from her stomach.

'I-I made you moan from stabbing your back. You actually had to try.'

'Hmm. What was that?' Ryuusei said devilishly as he kissed down her stomach.

'Ngh~'

He stopped at the waistband of her shorts, kissing down her leg.

'P-Please stop t-teasing.' Margo pleaded.

The boy smirked, moving up her body and kissing her lips.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'I-I.' She looked away, a deep red.

'Go on. Ask me nicely. I already know what you want. I just wanna hear it come out of your pretty mouth.'

There was a moment before Shudou grabbed her jaw, making her face him.

'I- want you to fuck me, daddy~'

'As you wish.'

>~<

'Argh~~ Daddy~~' Margo moaned as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

'Just a little more.' Ryuusei said, kissing her sloppily as he thrust into her.

Margo's back was pressed against the wall as he held her there. Neither had removed much clothing. The most clothing removed had been Ryuusei's shirt.

Margo buried her face in his neck, the redness of her cheeks felt on his skin. 

'I-Im gonna-' She moaned softly as she felt the knot in her stomach snap, the noise muffled by the olders neck.

It didnt take long for the other to cum, pulling out of her to do so.

Both panted heavily, Margo holding onto Ryuusei.

'Hey Margo.' Ryuusei said.

'Yeah.'

'I won the bet.'

She smiled lazily and laugh softly.

'Yeah. Ya did.'


	10. I

Where are you going?' Chirgiri asked as Kunigami got into the car.

'To find her.'

'But Isagi said-'

'I don't care what Isagi said. If she was planning on escaping, she would've by now.'

'What if shes trying to gather info?'

Neither spoke, Kunigami smacking his head against the car wheel.

'I just dont want her to get hurt.' He said quietly.

'She wont get hurt. And you know fully well that if she does, the one who hurt her will get a whole lot more pain.' Chirgiri reassured, placing a hand on his back.

'Yeah, but something isnt right. She should have escaped by now, or at least given us some sort of hint.'

'Well if anyone knows her, it's you.' Chirgiri said, getting in the car with him.

'So you gonna help?'

'If you're going, of course I am.'

>~<

'How hard did he fuck you?' Margo asked as she ate with Reo.

'Stop. He didnt even.' Reo replied with an angry look.

'You're just mad cause you're a bottom.'

'You can't say much!'

'I ain't no bottom.'

'You were with Ryuusei.'

'How the fuck do you know about that?'

'He has scratch marks all over his back and you have hickeys all over your neck and legs.'

She quickly pulled her hoodie down, covering the purple marks on her thighs.

'Shut up.'

Reo chuckles before he took a mouthful of rice.

'I don't see why you guys kidnapped me.' Margo said.

'Rin wanted you for something. Said her could win against Team Z with you.'

'Team Z?'

'Your mafia.'

'I ain't part of a mafia. I'm only there cause my parents are the leaders.'

'So what? You're Isagi and Bachira's kid?'

'Yep. Adopted, but yep.' 

She placed her bowl next to her, lying comfortably on her back.

'Thisll probably be one of the last times you see me.' She said. 'So make it count.'

'What do you mean the last time I see you?'

'I've just got plans. You guys can try stop me, but you can change anything once my minds set to it.'

'So what are you think about right now?'

'My birth parents. Mom left when I was 3. Dad disowned me when I came back with the police 3 times in a row.'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'You're parents and shit.'

Margo just laughed.

'Mom didnt care. Dad didnt care. So I dont see why I should care.'

'Cause you're just a kid.'

'I'm a pretty fucked up kid then. I'm 14. I vape. I've fucked several people. I've been disowned. Ive been kidnapped. Ive been adopted. I can break someones neck with such ease then laugh. That's not a kid.'

Margo felt her blood pumping quickly as she got mad.

'Do you have a vape on you?' She asked calmly.

'I dont think you should-'

'Pass it.'

Rolling his eyes, Reo reached into his pocket, pulling out his vape and handing it to her.

'Thanks.'

She brought it up to her lips, inhaling.

'I can taste him on it.'

Moving it away, she exhaled, watching the vapor rise into the air before disappearing.

'Thanks.' She said again, handing it back.

'You're only gonna take one?'

'I only need one. I like seeing it disappear in the cold.'

'You're weird, Margo.'

'Thanks.'

'So what did you mean this'll be the last time I see you?' He asked, lying next to her.

'That's for me to know and you to find out.'

'Dont kill yourself?'

'What? Why would yo-'

'Everything you said adds up to that.'

'And how exactly, do you think I'm planning on killing myself, Mr I-Know-Everything?'

'Gun.'

'I've never held a gun in my life.'

'Exactly. But you know itll be a pain free death.'

'Listen, Mikage.' Margo said, sitting up, her tone stating she was obviously pissed off. 'I didnt walk into your guys little game for you to try stop me doing what I want. Cause believe me, if I didnt want to get caught, I wouldnt have.'

'Then why did you let Rin bet you?'

>~<

After Margo and Reo's little chat, Team V had decided that it was best if she was chain and watched.

'I hope you know I despise you.' She snarled as Reo cuffed her wrists.

'I figured, but it was nice while it lasted.

'So what? You're just gonna sit there and watch me?'

'No. I'll go soon, but the cameras will still be on.' He said, indicating to the 3 cameras in the room.

'I'm gonna win your little game.' She said, sitting back.

'That's great.' He said, ruffling her hair before leaving.

Barely 3 minutes passed before Margo stood up, flipping so her hands were in front of her.

'Dont even try, Margo.' Nagi's voice came over the speaker.

'Nagi. Of course you're watching me.' Margo smiled bitterly.

'As soon as those chains leave your wrist, about 4 of us are gonna come for you.'

'Its a good thing I know I can beat you all.' Margo said, adjusting her arms.

Nagi watched with fascination as the chains slipped off her body.

'Check.' She said, before kicking the camera.


	11. A

Final Chapter So Gonna Be A Long One

\------------

'She what?!' Rin shouted, running down the hallway. 'Well where did she go?!'

'Shes on the roof.'

When they got to the roof, everyone was surprised to see her crouching on the ledge, her vape against her lips.

'Yall really are slow.' She said, not turning to face them. 'And this time you were really slow.'

'Move back from the edge.' Rin said.

'You know why I let you beat me, Itoshi? Cause I thought that you'd kill me.'

'Margo, move back from the edge!' Reo repeated.

'But you didnt. None of you did. I knew you weren't going to kill me when you threatened to drop me off the building, and quite frankly, I didnt want a death like that. Too painful.'

'MARGO!!!'

She flinched as someone shouted.

'Then theres you.' She said, finally standing and turning towards them. 'Considering you nearly killed me the first night I met you, I was wondering why you didnt continue trying, until not long ago, that is.'

Walking along the ledge, she smiled as none of the boys moved.

'And that's how I came to my conclusion. Itoshi didnt want me cause I could fight. Shidou didnt want me cause I was strong. Reo didn't want me cause I could bet. You all wanted me for my body.'

'That's not tr-'

'And here we go with more lies.'

Margo laughed as she walked along the ledge.

'This is a very high building, dont you agree? It'd be a shame if I lost my step.' She chuckled, pretending to lose her footing.

'Margo. You're being ridiculous.' Nagi said.

'I dont think I am.' She smiled psychotically. 'I just want all the pain to go away.'

'She wont jump off the building. As she said, she doesnt want pain.' Nagi thought, stepping closer towards her.

'I wouldnt do that, Seishiro. Cause every step you take fowards, I'll take one back.'

The taller was hesitant in taking another step, but did.

Keeping to her word, Margo took a step back. The only thing that was keeping her on the building was one foot.

'Margo, stop!' Ryuusei shouted.

'So now you all care. Didnt seem to last time I was hanging off a building.'

'Margo!'

Nobody moved. Taking a breath from her vape, she smiled as she breathed it out.

'My legs are kinda sore.' She complained, bringing her foot back onto the building.

'What does that mean?' Rin asked.

'Means I dont know how well I'll be able to catch myself.' She said, falling backward.

Latching her feet onto the edge, she felt her momentum swing. 

'This is gonna hurt.' She thought as he got unlatched.

The window smashed as she hit it, many shards cutting her skin.

It took Margo a few seconds before the pain disappeared (she found something to distract herself). 

'Shes lost her mind.' Reo mumbled to himself, running over to the edge.

'Someone chase after her. Dont let her get outside. I dont care where she goes, just keep her in the building.' Rin shouted, swing into the window.

>~<

'They're all really boring.' Margo said over the phone as she crouched in a small room.

'What's your plan exactly?' The receiving end asked.

'I dont have one. I just plan on going with the flow.'

'That could be risky.'

'It might be, but when was the last time I failed?'

'How long are you gonna take?'

'3 hours max.'

Although they were apart, Margo could practically hear the receiver's stressed face.

'I'll be fine. If I dont get back in 3 hours, then send someone to help.'

She hung up, standing up as she heard scattering feet above her.

'They're all slow.' She mumbled to herself. 

She walked out of the room, calmly walking down the tunnel.

It didn't take long for the boys to find her.

'WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR HEAD?!!!' Ryuusei shrieked.

'Oh, Shidou. Nice of you to join. If you'd be so kind as to move so I can leave.'

'I'm not lett-'

He shut up when a bullet whipped past his face.

'Move or I'll kill you.' Margo said seriously, resting his finger on the trigger.

'Where did you ev-'

'Rins office. Now move.'

When the male didnt move, Margo just smirked.

'It seems you dont actual care about death. Ok then.'

She held the gun to her head and made direct eye contact. She could see the fear in his eyes, and that's what gave her a thrill.

'Margo. Dont do this.'

'I've noticed something.' She said, slowly walking closer to him. 'Ever since we fucked, you've used my given name instead of calling me nicknames.'

'Margo. Seriously, this isnt fucking funny.'

'Oh, I think its hilarious.'

She began laughing as she dropped the gun, letting it hit the ground.

'If you arent gonna move, then I'll go through you.'

'I'm not gonna fight you.'

'You will, cause otherwise I'm gonna get outside.'

There was a long silence before she suddenly swung her leg around his neck, throwing him into the ground.

'You're boring when you dont fight back.' 

She crouched on his back, running her hand under his shirt and tracing his spine.

'See, I thought we had a sort of connection thing, but I guess not.'

She could feel his skin buzz as he attempted to keep his moans in his mouth.

'Dont be like that. Moan for me, Daddy.'

She continued to feel the buzz in her feet.

'You're such a bottom.' She said, stepping off his back.

She walked her fingers to a certain part of his back, jabbing her fingers into it.

'Argh~~'

'There we go. Feel better now?'

She watched as the boy tried to move, finding it very entertaining. He slowly managed to roll onto his back so she couldnt jab him anymore.

'You're very pretty.' She said, bringing one hand to his face.

However, as soon as he could, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down. Their lips quickly connected, Margo stunned slightly before kissing back.

'I need to go.' She thought. 'But I dont want to leave him.'

Before long, the kiss quickly became heated, Margo's fingers tugging on the boys light hair.

'Mmm~'

Small moans escaped her lips as she kissed him.

His hands currently rested on her waist, drawing circles on her sides.

When they parted for air, Margo was panting slightly.

'I-I want you.' She managed to say before attacking his lips again.

'I want him so fucking bad. I want him to be mine and only mine.' Margo's mind kept repeating as she kissed him 

She was pulled from her thoughts when there was a bang. Not looking, she quickly jumped up, running down the tunnel.

'You seemed to of been enjoying yourself.'

'Shut up, Nagi.' Ryuusei said, pushing himself up.

'Just remember that she isnt some toy for your pleasures.'

'I dont see her as that at all.'

'Dont tell me you actually like her.'

'That's for me to know, and you to imagine.'

>~<

'Fuck. I got distracted.' Margo cursed herself as she ran.

She rounded the last corner, stopping when she say who was waiting.

'Of course hes at the door.' She thought angrily.

'Come on, Taichii. Let's not be rationally about this.'

'See this is your fault, Itoshi. If you hadnt tried to kidnap me, neither of us would be in this position.'

'Maybe. But if you hadnt beaten up Ryuusei thag night, I wouldnt have even known you existed.'

Margo softened her whole body, standing up straight.

'From one Bisexual to another, let's admit it. Shidou is mine.'

Neither said anything. Margi just smirked.

'Now, if you'll move, I'll be out of your way for the rest of our lives. You can have Shidou, and I'll find someone else.'

'You really think I'm gonna let you go over something like that?'

'Well, when I checked your office that day, I noticed a few things. You have pictures of you both from a young age. I can tell you've both fucked cause of the way you both fucked me. I added everything up.'

Margo barely moved out of the way as a foot came flying towards her face.

'There it is. Someone finally snapped.'

'I didnt snap. I just wanna see what'll look like when your face is smashed into the wall.'

Margo just chuckled. 

'I think you say that to hype yourself up. You know fully well I can beat you.'

'Then why didnt you?'

'Cause I was curious to see how well your body burns in a fire.'

There was silence for a second before sirens could be heard outside.

'What did you do?'

'On the 3rd level, where I landed, I left one of your cigarettes to burn. Once it had caught onto the carpet, I made my way downstairs, calling 3 people. I called the police, the fire station, and my brother.'

Rins pupils shrunk as he heard the 3 people.

'You're crazy.'

'I take that as a compliment, Itoshi Rin.'

She watched as he ran pass her, futher into the building.

'Boys really are stupid.' She said to herself as she walked out of the building calmly.

Once she was outside, she started running down the street.

'Its cold so you better be there.' She mumbled.

Looking up from the ground, she smiled when she saw a car parked.

Walking up to it, she smiled as she knocked on the window.

Kunigami smiled as she got in the back.

'Took you long enough.'

'Miss you too, big bro.'

>~<

'So all 10 of them died?' Margo asked as she sat at the table, eating her breakfast.

'Yep. I wonder what happened?' Ana said.

After getting back to the hideout, everyone had agreed, Margo included, that she didnt want to be part of the Mafia. So they had returned her back to Ana.

'I do wonder.'

Picking up the remote, she flicked throught the channels until she saw something pop up.

'Wow. Look at this.'

Both females looked at the T.V.

'And another fire has broken out. Police are still trying to find the bodies, but all victims are said to be dead.'

'Jeez. Fires are popular at the moment.'

'Yeah.'

'Police say that this building was indeed a hideout for the mafia gang known as Team Z. This mafia apparently was run by 2 of the most wanted criminals.'

Ana's eyes widened when their faces appeared.

'YOU WERE ADOPTED BY CRIMINALS?!!! Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you? Did they rape you?'

'No, Ana. I'm fine. The worst that was there was the smell of smoke.'

'Smoking is a terrible thing, isnt it?'

'It really is.'

Ana walked away, and Margo smiled, taking out her phone.

'We won.' She texted.

'Good.'

>~<

'I think I'm gonna quit.' Margo said blankly, laying back on the grass.

'Why? You're so good at this job.'

'Yeah, but I don't quite thinknits the thing for me. The mafia was fun though.'

'I didnt like that Rin very much.'

'Yeah. How did you deal with him for so long?'

'Lots of running.'

Margo laughed.

'Team V was a different story. But we won. I got rid of them both.'

'Hey. I helped.'

'Nah. All you did was beat me up.'

'Cause you told me to.'

Margo chuckled, moving so she was sitting on the others lap.

'Maybe I did. But I like your way of beating me up, Ryuusei.'

'Mmm.' He responded, pecking her lips.

She cupped his face, kissing him passionately.

'Hey, Ryuu?' She said against his lips.

'Hmm?'

'You sound good when you moan.'

Margo quickly found herself being pinned down on the grass.

'I dont know how you hold your tongue, but I dont have that skill.' He said.

'So, what? You want me to moan more often then?'

'Only for me.'

'Ok then, Daddy. Its not like I'm gonna see anyone good enough to make me moan anyway.'

'You're a little shit.'

'I'm not a little shit. I just dont like people, but you're the exception.'

'That's your excuse for everything.'

'Might has well use it to my advantage.'

'Its good you have it. Cause no-one else is allowed you but me.'

'Now that's your advantage to my Isolophilia.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know some people are gonna hate me for the ending. But anyways, thanks for reading. I know theres lots of mistakes, but I wrote very chapter at like 3am so yeah


End file.
